


Knock For Good Luck

by daenyara



Series: Steve Grant Rogers / Chris Evans ONE-SHOTS [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenyara/pseuds/daenyara
Summary: waking up in a stranger's bed can be scary
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Steve Grant Rogers / Chris Evans ONE-SHOTS [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1204540
Kudos: 21





	Knock For Good Luck

[Originally posted by spideyjlaw](https://tmblr.co/ZhFZFc2XfQHvT)

Y/n opened her eyes, groaning. Her head was killing her, after how much she had to drink the night before. She didn’t even remember going home and tucking herself into bed, but she was glad she didn’t end up somewhere else.

As she tried to sit up, her whole body both numb and aching, she mentally praised herself for having lowered the blinds, otherwise, the bright morning light would’ve been a pain. She was making this consideration when a sudden realisation hit her. This wasn’t her room.

She looked around, trying to recognize the surroundings, hoping that one of her friends had taken her to their home. But this neat, sober bedroom was entirely foreign to her. Maybe she had gone home with somebody, she thought, trying to stay calm and rational despite how blurry her mind felt.

The bed was only unmade on her side and she was still wearing the clothes of the night before, so she couldn’t have slept with someone else. She sighed, somehow released, just before hearing some noises and deciding that if she had been kidnapped she might as well find out immediately.

Grabbing a sweatshirt that was laying on a chair and wrapping it around her shoulders, y/n tiptoed out of the bedroom, following the soft noises coming from what she assumed was the kitchen.

“Morning,” greeted the stranger when she walked into the room. “How are you feeling?”

He was tall, with incredibly broad shoulders and dirty blond hair. His eyes were a piercing shade of blue, and he was smiling at her softly, a shade of slight concern hidden behind his friendly expression. Well, he certainly didn’t look like a bad guy, but one can never be too careful.

“Not to sound rude or anything, but where am I and _who the hell are you?_ ”

He let out a chuckle seeing her frown. “Don’t worry, I haven’t kidnapped you if that’s what you’re wondering.” He motioned at the door. “You knocked at my door at 3 in the morning and you were quite drunk. I tried to make you explain where you lived but you weren’t exactly lucid and I didn’t want you to wander around in that condition. It’s not safe.”

 _Fuck._ Y/n was secretly hoping that a chasm would open under her feet and swallow her in its bottomless void. “I am so, so sorry,” she started, her cheeks burning in mortification, but he cut her off with a wave of his hand.

“It’s okay,” he assured, “you were actually quite funny. You asked for a milkshake and the collapsed on the sofa, so I brought you to bed,” he shrugged.

She let out a nervous giggle, still feeling embarrassed. “Thank you. I don’t know what to say, I feel like I should keep apologizing!”

“Nah, it’s alright. You’re the most exciting things that happened to me this week,” he replied, lost in thought as he filled two plates with scrambled eggs and bacon. When he realised what he had just said, he blushed, immediately glancing at her to check her reaction. But y/n was smirking.

“Wow, you must have a pretty crappy week,” she commented, and he burst into laughter.

“You could say so. I’m Steve, by the way,” he said as he placed breakfast and aspirin in front of her and she thanked him with a nod. “We already introduced, but I doubt that you remember it.”

Y/n chuckled at his tease. “That would be a fair assumption. Nice to meet you again, then, _Steve._ ” Without waiting for a response she started eating.

“That looks way better on you,” said Steve after a while, gesturing at the sweatshirt she was wearing. Y/n gave him an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, I thought you were a kidnapper and figured I could use your clothes without asking.”

Steve snorted, but then became serious. “I’m sorry I scared you, I should’ve called one of your friends or⎼”

Y/n shook her head, interrupting him. “No, it’s fine, really. I appreciate what you did for me, a lot. Thank you, for making me stay here and making me breakfast and a milkshake I don’t remember drinking,” she grinned, as he scratched the back of his neck with an awkward smile.

“That was nothing. As I said, I had a bad week. _Until now._ ”

She looked away, pleased but embarrassed. Compliments always made her nervous, especially when the one who complimented her looked exactly like a Greek deity. After a moment, she met his eyes again.

“Seriously, what can I do to repay the favour?”

Steve was about to tell her that she didn’t have to do anything, he was always glad to help, but the words didn’t come out. She was too lovely, his brain couldn’t function properly. He swallowed, trying to build up his courage.

“What about a date? I could take you out to dinner,” he proposed, hesitant. “And then maybe a milkshake, one you can actually remember.”

Y/n threw her head back as she laughed. “I would love to have a milkshake with you, Steve.” She stared back at him, beaming. “Maybe knocking at your door wasn’t such an unfortunate event.”

Steve smirked. “Are you _kidding me?_ You’re my door-to-door good luck charm.”


End file.
